


(I Said) Call Me Daddy

by MekanizeX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester - Freeform, DeanxSam, Dirty Talk, Language Kink, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Spanking, Spanking Kink, Sub!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, dom!Dean, samxdean - Freeform, top!dean, weecest smut, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MekanizeX/pseuds/MekanizeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, hella used name, but there is like no other name for is. XD Sorry. I hope you enjoy. X3 (Sam is about 14, I think.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Side Note: Sorry for any typos or errors. ;-; I love you. :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	(I Said) Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I know, hella used name, but there is like no other name for is. XD Sorry. I hope you enjoy. X3 (Sam is about 14, I think.)
> 
>  
> 
> Side Note: Sorry for any typos or errors. ;-; I love you. :3

It was a long day after a hunt, vamps, and Sam was dirty, bloody, and tired, and just wanted to shower. He and his big brother, Dean, got home and Sam went straight to the shower, not bothering to say anything to Dean. He turned the water on and waited until it got hot, then stripped and got in, under the warmth of the stream, sighing at the relieving feeling of the hot water warming up his cold skin. He let the water stream over his head, down his face, wetting his hair. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured some of the substance inside onto his hand, closing the bottle and placing it back into its place before putting his hands on top of his head, scrubbing the shampoo into his hair until it became all bubbly and sudsy. 

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* 

Sam jumped, almost tripping as he heard someone bang on the door. "Yeah?!" He called out, his voice cracking a bit from puberty. 

"Hurry up! Gotta take a piss!" Dean called back. 

"I just got in!"

"Well.. Just hurry up!" Sam rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and moved onto conditioner. He let it sit in his hair, not rinsing it out until the end of his shower, so it would soak into his hair more and make it softer. That was why Sam's hair was always so soft. He took his time washing up and cleaning off all the blood and dirt. He wasn't going to hurry up for Dean. Dean never did for him, so why should he?

When he was rubbing soap on his slightly hairy legs, he heard the bathroom door open and peeked out of the curtain to see Dean standing with his legs spread a bit in front of the toilet, which was right next to the shower. Dean started to undo his pants. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam said. 

"Takin' a piss. You were takin' too long.. A little privacy, please?" Dean reciprocated. 

Sam just rolled his eyes and pushed the curtain back. He looked down at his penis, then thought about Deans. He wondered how big it is. Is it bigger then Sam's? Well, obviously, Dean was older and fully grown. But Sam couldn't help but wonder how big it was. What it looked like. How good it would feel if it was ramming deep insid-Woah! No! He can't think about that! Dean is his brother! It's wrong!.. But.. Still.. What is his like..? Sam slowly and as quietly as he could, pulled the curtain back just a bit and peeked at Dean and HOLY FUCK! It was huge! He knew he shouldn't stare, but DAMN! Dean finished his business and put himself away and Sam moved back behind the curtain. He looked down as he heard the door close and noticed his dick was hard. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself. Sam was too tired to try and get rid of it, so he just hoped it would go away.

He rinsed his body and his hair and got out, wrapping his wet, naked body in a towel and grabbed his dirty clothes before walking out to grab some clean clothes and put his dirty ones in his duffle bag. He made sure to hold the towel a certain way around his waist so that Dean wouldn't notice his raging hard-on. He put his dirty clothes in his duffle and-"Ah!" Sam yelled as Dean shoved him against the wall, his cheek and hard cock pressing against the wall. Dean pulled Sam's arms up so that his hands were against the wall, nothing holding up his towel but the wall and his own body, but it began to droop, exposing some of his ass. "D-Dean?! What the hell?!" 

"I saw you, Sammy.." he whispered into Sam's ear, his breath hot against Sam's cooling, wet skin, "Peaking at your big brother's cock, huh?.."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sam stuttered. How could Dean have seen him? Why didn't he say anything before? Dean grabbed Sam's wrists in one hand and pulled his towel off, exposing his whole round, soft, beautiful, snow white ass to his big brother. "Dean!!" He shouted. He didn't know why, but the only thing this was doing was making him even more hard and horny. Having Dean completely dominate him like this was the hottest thing he's ever seen. But where did this all come from? 

After Dean ripped off Sam's towel, he pulled his hand back and smacked his little brother's ass, hard, making Sam yell out a moan. "You like that, Sammy? You like being a naughty little boy, spying on your big brother?" He breathed against Sam's neck before pressing wet kisses against his skin. 

Sam bit his lip and tried to suppress a moan, making a small squeak noise in the back of his throat, causing Dean to chuckle. "You really do like it, don't you, Baby Boy?" He grumbled as he slapped his hand down on Sam's ass again. 

"Ah! D-Dean! Wh-Why are you doing this?"

"What? You don't like it?" Dean's voice became a bit more concerned now. 

"No.. I do.. It's just.. Wh-Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"

Dean grinned and ran his hand over Sam's smooth ass as he looked down at its roundness. "Because.. I saw you peakin' and I knew that you felt the same way about me as I do about you.." Dean pressed small kisses to Sam's shoulders, making him shiver. Sam pushed his butt out, into Dean's hand, making him grin more as he gripped Sam's ass cheek. "So you do want it, Sammy Boy?" He groaned.

"Y-Yes, Dean." Sam whimpered, earning another smack to his ass, making him yell out in pleasure. 

"Call me Daddy." Dean grumbled into Sam's ear. 

"Y-Yes.. D-Daddy." Sam whimpered out, wiggling his butt against Dean's hand. Dean grabbed onto both of Sam's wrists and pulled him over to the bed, bending him over the edge of it. 

"You're such a naughty boy, Sammy.. Y'need to be punished." Dean pulled Sam's arms back so they were behind his back and Dean grabbed both of Sam's small wrists in one hand, soothing the other over Sam's ass, making him whimper.

"Please, Dean." He whined. Dean brought his hand down on Sam's ass again, making his body jerk as he moaned. 

"I said call me Daddy!" Dean yelled, spanking Sam's ass once again.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm so sorry! Please, Daddy! Forgive me!" Sam wiggled under Dean, wanting more of Dean's spankens. 

"You like that, don't you, you little slut? You like it when Daddy spanks his Naughty Little Boy?" Dean grinned. 

"Yes, Daddy. Please! I want more! I'm such a naughty boy! I need spankens!" Dean smacked his hand down on Sam's ass repeatedly, making it turn bright red, the young boy yelling out with every slap. It started to hurt more than feel good and Sam wanted Dean to stop now. "Ow! Daddy! It hurts now! Please, stop now, Daddy!"

Dean rubbed his hand over Sam's over stimulated skin, making him whimper and bite his lip. The older boy leaned down and pressed a small kiss to Sam's red skin. "I'm sorry, Baby." He smiled. He kissed at Sam's skin before sucking on his fingers and trailing one finger between his cheeks and began teasing Sam's hole.

"Oh.. P-Please, Daddy.. I want it.." The smaller boy whimpered as he pushed his hips back. Dean pressed his finger into Sam slowly, making him cringe in pain. 

"Just relax, Baby." Dean breathed as he smoothed his other hand over Sam's ass. He felt Sam relax and pushed his finger in a bit more, groaning softly at how tight and warm his brother felt. "I bet you'll feel so good wrapped around my cock.. God, I can't wait." He began slowly thrusting his finger in and out of his brother, loving the small noises emitting from him.

"More.. Please, Daddy, More!" The younger boy begged, pushing his hips back. 

Dean gained a sinister smile at Sam's eagerness. He loved the way Sam begged. "Beg for it, you naughty little cock-slut." He added another finger, stretching his brother further.

"Oh god, Daddy. Please. Make me scream your name. Fuck me so hard, I can't stand. Make me cum, Daddy. Make yourself feel good with my tight little virgin ass. Fuck me senseless. Fuck me 'til I can't feel my legs. Make me scream, Daddy! Make me scream! Oh, Daddy!" Sam whined, pushing his hips back on Dean's fingers. "Oh, I need it, Daddy! I need it! Please!" 

Dean added a third finger, "Be patient, Little Boy. You're so tight.. You're gonna need a lot of stretching to be able to fit Daddy inside you," he groaned against Sam's shoulder blade. Sam moaned loudly at the thought of Dean's huge cock inside of him. Dean smiled against Sam's skin, "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little slut?" Sam wiggled his hips, fucking himself on Dean's fingers.

"Dean. Please. I need your cock so bad!" He whined. 

Dean gripped the back of Sam's hair, pulling his head back and grumbling into his ear, "I said, Call me Daddy," his breath hot against Sam's ear.

"O-Okay, Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Daddy. Please, fuck me," Sam whimpered, moving his hips back onto Dean's fingers. Dean shoved his fingers deeper into Sam, making him call out in pleasure as Dean's fingers brushed against Sam's sweet spot. "Oh god, Daddy! What was that?! It felt so good!" Dean grinned, realizing Sam was an extra virgin, he hadn't even fingered himself before. Oh, this is going to be funn. 

"You've never even fingered yourself, Little Boy? Mmm.. I'm so glad I get to fuck your tight little virgin ass.." Dean groaned into the younger boy's ear. Sam just bit his lip and whimpered, moving his hips back to get that feeling again. GOD, it felt so good. Dean put a fourth and final finger in, wiggling them to find his little brother's prostate again. 

"Oh god!! Right there!!" Sam moaned loudly, making the older boy grin widely as he thrust his fingers in and out out of his little brother quickly, extracting a loud stream of moans from him. "Oh god, Daddy! Oh! I'm gonna cum! Oh! God!" Dean slowed to a stop, preventing the long haired boy's climax. "Oh. Daddy. Fuck me. Fuck me, Please. Please, Daddy, Please!" He begged, wiggling his hips. Dean grinned and wiggled his fingers inside of Sam, making him whimper and wiggle.

"You like that, Baby? You like being Daddy's little play toy?" Dean hummed into Sam's ear, nibbling at his lobe.

"Yes, Daddy.. Daddy, I need it.. Please!" He wined. Dean smiled again and slid his fingers out, making Sam whimper at the absence. The older boy lifted Sam's legs onto the bed, moving him so he was on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed, undoing his own pants and sliding them down his hips enough for his hard, long, thick cock to slide out. He gripped the base of his hard, leaking member and rubbed it against his brother's ass.

"You want it, Sammy?" Dean cooed. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes, Daddy! Please!" Sam wiggled his hips as he felt a sensation of tingles roll through his body. Dean chuckled at Sam's eagerness and slid his cock between his brother's asscheeks and teased his hole with the tip of his cock, extracting delicious whimpers from his brother. Sam quickly pushed his hips back, causing Dean's tip to slip inside him. "Oh! Yes!" He moaned. 

"Oh my.. God," Dean groaned before he pushed down on Sam's back, making him move forward and his arms to move out from underneath him. "Naughty, Sammy!" Dean yelled, quickly shoving his fingers back inside his little brother, making him moan loudly.

"D-Daddy! Please!! Oh! I-I'm so sorry!! Oh god!" Sam whined. Dean continued trusting his fingers in and out of Sam quickly, making him shake and wiggle. It was torturously amazing for Sam. It felt so good, but he wanted Dean's dick. He tried so hard to hold on, digging his fingers into the sheets, gripping tightly. "Daddy! Daddy! Please! I wanna feel you inside me, Daddy! Please!" Dean slowly pulled his fingers back out and Sam sighed a bit in relief. Dean positioned himself as Sam's entrance again. 

"You gonna be a good little boy this time, Sammy?" He huffed. Sam wiggled his hips and nodded, resisting his urge to shove his hips back. Dean slowly pushed in, just the tip entering again.

"Oh.. Daddy.. Please.. M-More.." Sam whimpered. Dean slowly pushed in, farther and farther. "G-God, Daddy.. You're so big.." Sam moaned. Dean just chucked and shoved the rest of himself inside his baby brother, making him gasp. "Oh my god!! Daddy!" Dean's eyes fluttered shut as he grinned. 

"You like that, little boy? Like your big brother fillin' you up?" Dean groaned. Sam nodded frantically, feeling a bulge in his belly. He grabbed Dean's hand a pressed it to the bump. "God.." Dean groaned, pulling out of Sam a bit before pushing back in slowly, the lump growing again as Sam whimpered. Dean grinned and moved his hands back to Sam's hips, pulling out slowly before pushing back in just a slow.

"Mmm.. Fast, Daddy. Please!" The young boy wiggled his hips, causing Dean to move around inside him. Dean gripped Sam's hips tight and pulled out almost all the way before slamming back inside him, hard and deep, Sam calling out, "OH MY GOD!" Dean repeated his action over and over again, Sam moaning loudly as he did. 

"God, Sammy! So fucking tight.. So good.. Oh my god!.. You like that, Sammy? You like havin' your big brother fuck you hard? God! You feel so fuckin' good.." Dean starts thrusting hard and faster, ramming into the small body in front of him, gripped his hips hard, pushing and pulling his body against his thrusts, going harder and deeper into Sam. 

"Oh my god! Yes, Daddy! Oh my god! It feels so good!" Sam grips the sheets tighter, letting Dean move his body, Sam's eyes shut tight.

"God, you're such a good little cock-sock.. Such a dirty little slut.. Takin' your brother's cock deep in your tight little ass.. God, you feel good.." Dean tried to push deeper, getting stopped by Sam's belly. 

"Daddy's so big! Feels so good! I love your cock, Daddy!" Dean let go of Sam's hips and stopped thrusting, causing Sam to whine. "No! No, Daddy! Please! Why'd you stop?!"

"Fuck yourself on my cock. You said you love it so much. Fuck yourself on it." Dean grinned down at Sam and Sam got back up on his hands, slowly moving forward, then pushing his hips back, moaning softly at the feeling. Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed in pleasure, a blissful smile creeping into his face, running his hand down to curve of Sam's back while the other holds his hip, guiding him back and forth. 

Sam's thrusts back gradually became faster and faster, his speed moderate, but not as fast as little Sammy wished he could go. "Daddy.. Please! Oh! Please.. Mmmmmm!" Sam bit his lip for a moment before continuing to speak, "Please.. Oh god! Fuck me! You do it so well! I love it when you fuck me! Please! Fuck me!" The next phrase that slipped past his lips were Dean's favorite sex words in the whole world, especially when they came from his brother's mouth. "Fuck me, Daddy!" And Dean couldn't control himself. He gripped Sam's hips hard and pumped his hips harder and faster than before. 

"God! Sammy, say it again. Say it again!" He moaned, his nails digging into Sam's skin, making small crescent moons imprinted into his skin. 

Sam lifted his head, moaning loudly, "Ahhhhhhh! God!! Fuck me!! Daddy!! Oooohhh!! Please, Don't stop, Daddy!! Oh god, Fuck me!! Fuck me, Daddy, Fuck me!!" Sam's arms went weak and his shoulders fell to the bed, his arms folded under him, his hands near his shoulders. The angle of his hip changed, causing Dean's cock to jab into his prostate, repeatedly. "Oh my god! Right there! Dean! Dean! I can't take it! You feel so good! It feels too good! Don't stop, oh god, don't EVER stop! Oh my god, Dean, yes!" Sam babbled on and on, moving his arms out from under him, reaching one hand to the back of his head, gripping and pulling at his own hair as he felt his climax nearing. 

Dean felt Sam's hole pulsing and he new Sam was close. "You like that, Sammy?.. God!.. Such a tight little hole.. Ahhh.." He groaned, reaching around to wrap his fingers around Sam's leaking member. He didn't even need to stroke him because his thrusts were moving Sam's whole body, making the smaller boy practically thrust into his hand anyway.

Sam's moans became louder, "Dean! Dean! Dean! Oh my god, Dean! I'm so close! Oh god!" And just before Sam was about to cum, Dean reached his other hand up to play with Sam's nipple, making Sam's head shoot up as he screamed and came hard, seeing stars as Dean fucked him through his orgasm. Once Sam was finished cumming, he dropped his head back down on the bed in exhaustion, making little whimpery sounds as Dean continued thrusting into him. 

"Just a little longer, Sammy." Dean grumbled as he felt himself getting close, his thrusts becoming erratic as he came deep inside Sam's ass, moaning his name. Sam gasped and shivered at the feeling of Dean coming inside him. He loved how slippery it felt. 

Once Dean was finished riding. Out his orgasm, he slowly pulled out and let his cum drip out of Sam's hole and down his thighs, and he smiled before falling onto his back on the bed, next to Sam. Sam was making quieter whimper sounds now and his eyes were softly shut, his turned towards Dean, who looked over at smiled at his little brother. "It wasn't THAT good.." Dean said. Sam opened his eyes to look at Dean, then made a small moan and fluttered his eyes shut again. Dean just chucked breathlessly. 

Dean caught his breath and went into the bathroom, stripping the read of the way as he went (he didn't like the feeling of his sweaty clothes), getting a damp washcloth to clean Sam up with. After wiping the younger boy down, Dean got on his knees so his face was level with Sam's ass. "What are you doing?" The long haired boy mumbled. 

"Just admiring your beautiful ass." Dean replied, feeling Sam's asscheeks before kissing at them, making Sam hum contently. Dean smile, standing up and running his hands down the curve of the small boys back. "You're just so beautiful, Sammy.. I wanna touch you all over." He kissed into Sam's back as he felt up and down his sides. The younger boy smiled. 

"I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy."

"Now com'ere." He mumbled, turning around and holding his arms open for Dean. 

"Are you serious?" Dean said, trying to keep his though guy act up.

Sam looked at Dean, unamused. "Com'ere." He demanded. 

Dean sighed. "Fine." And laid on top of Sam, tangling their legs together. "Are you sure I'm not crushing you?" Sam nodded and kissed the tip of Dean's nose. 

"I love you so much, Dee."

"I love you so much, too, Sammy." They whispered to each other as they looked into each others eyes before Dean nuzzled his head in Sam's neck and they drifted to sleep.


End file.
